


Always Is Not Forever

by dracosaltzmans



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosaltzmans/pseuds/dracosaltzmans
Summary: in which a werewolf witch hybrid falls in love with a first born mikaelson tribrid.
Relationships: Hope MikaelsonxOC, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"MG, wait!" yelled the small hybrid as she ran after her boyfriend, but to no avail, the vampire did not stop. She huffed once she stopped, realising that there was no point in continuing . Artemis Lovelace and her boyfriend Milton Greasley constantly argued. Perhaps it was that she was part werewolf and he was a vampire. Their species were meant to be complete enemies. Perhaps it was that they were complete opposites. Perhaps it was Artemis is forced love for him. Perhaps the small Mexican Korean girl would never know the answer.

Artemis started her trek back to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. She was going to fetch her friend Hope. She wanted to wolf out to see if that could relieve some of her stress. Hope might be able to come along and wolf out with her, so she doesn't have to be completely alone. Artemis loved to spend time with the tribrid Hope Mikaelson. Maybe a little too much time, something MG loved to point out. However, the hybrid was in a very, very deep denial about her crush on the Mikaelson girl. She also refused to acknowledge the strong pull she felt towards the youngest Mikaelson. She liked her as a friend right? She was straight, right? She was in love with MG, right?

" Hi Artemis. I have a question for you." The words from the Mikaelson were enough to startle the Lovelace girl out of her own head. Well, they were enough to startle her, period. She jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Oh sorry. What is it?" questioned Artemis. She turned to look at Hope.

"Dr. Saltzman and I are going to get our new recruit, I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" Artemis was almost too busy staring at the other girls astonishing features to respond. It took her a couple seconds longer than usual to process the offer and too respond. Luckily not too long after, she was able to form actual words.

"Yeah sure. The only hybrid and the only tribid teaming up? Perfect duo. What species are they?" She asked. She was so happy to be invited. She was so happy to be Hope's friend. That was something many people couldn't say.

"We're saving a werewolf from his catholic foster family. We gotta be fast. We won't have long till he turns."

"Well, what's the hold up? We've got a wolf to save" Artemis grabbed Hope's hand, and the two girls started their way to the schools van.

//

Hope, Dr. Saltzman and Artemis all got off the van. As they stepped towards the church, Hope slowed down, causing the young witch and werewolf hybrid to slow down as well. She was confused about her best friends actions. That was until she heard Hope speak.

"Landon?" She was looking at a boy, whose name apparently was Landon. She seemed surprised. He pulled out an earbud before responding.

"Hope?" Apparently he was surprised as well.

"You two know each other?" Questioned Alaric Saltzman as he walked towards the steps of the church, crossbow and duffel bag in hand. Landon, Hope, and Alaric shared a few words as a scream was heard. Artemis is head snapped towards the door. Towards the direction of the scream. The older man attempted to open the doors, but he did not succeed in the act.

"Doors are locked." He said, as if his act of jiggling the handle didn't prove them that. Hope and Artemis looked at each other. Both of them knew exactly what to do, without having to say a single word. They raised their arms and said a quick spell,

"Dissera Portus!" They chanted. The door swung open as they put down their arms.

"Your gonna want to stay out here Landon, trust me." Spoke Hope, as the hybrid, tribrid, and once original vampire walked into the church. Of course, the seemingly human boy did not listen. The humans never do. The four walked into the church. As they did, they saw a teenager on the ground, his clothes ripping, every bone in his body breaking. He was screaming. At the same time, there was a priest chanting in Latin, holding a crucifix towards the unfamiliar werewolf.

"Shut down the exorcist, would you? Asked Alaric.

Both girls lifted one hand each and formed fist, as a conductor would to show the end of a piece of music. The witches both cast the same spell, again without a sharing a word,

"Silencio". The priest's mouth shut. It appeared as a flap of skin was sewn over his lips, removing his ability to speak. They continued their walk towards the werewolf who was still turning.

"Ad Somnum" spoke Artemis, causing the two foster parents and the priest to fall into a strong, yet temporary sleep.

"Help me." was all the werewolf boy could say. His bones continued breaking. He seemed to be close to tears. "What's happening?" was the next thing he asked. Artemis felt bad for him, she remembered her first transition, the only transition that she could not control. She remembered the fear she felt. The pain that was endured. The tears the girl had shed.

She heard someone behind her, who she assumed was the human boy Landon. The boy Hope seemed to know, say "Oh my God." She made the decision to block out his voice. She didn't even turn to look at him. The werewolf boy was still pleading for help. That was her main concern. It must have been his first transition, considering how long it was taking. Hope and Alaric were too busy putting the screws in the ground, preparing to put the chains around the soon to be wolf. Artemis tried to talk to the werewolf. she was saying stuff along the lines of,

"It's all going to be alright", " The pains going to be over soon." and "Stay calm.". She knew it wasn't going to help much with the pain , but maybe some reassurance would put his mind at ease. Alaric Saltzman was also speaking words of encouragement to the werewolf at he finished putting the chains on him. The second he finished, the group backed away from the werewolf. The second they stopped backing away was the second when he finally completed his transition. The werewolf was now in full wolf form. He was trying to jump towards the group, baring his teeth. Thankfully, the chains stopped him from being able to do so. The wolf was snarling. Landon was in shock. The two girls just looked at each other and then at the wolf. It was time to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Mystic Falls was a relatively quiet one. Hope and Artemis shared some snacks while listening to music. While they usually can just share thoughts by looking at each other, they opted to text each other instead of talking as to not awake the werewolf boy and to not put a strain on Hopes neck, as she was sitting in the passengers seat. That was until Dr. Saltzman interrupted their conversation.

"So how do you two know each other" He asked. Artemis felt like she was not a crucial part of the conversation, so she put in both of her earphones and decided to listen to some music in the time it would take to arrive back at the Salvatore School. The rest of the drive consisted of Landon and Hope sharing slight flirtations. None of which went unnoticed by Artemis.

//

As Landon, Rafael, Hope, Artemis, and Dr. Saltzman got off the car, they were met by the Saltzman twins, Josie and Lizzie. They started to recite their infamous recruitment speech to Landon and Rafael. They were then interupted by their father.

"Rafael, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon." The twins each took one of Rafael's arms.

"Morning, Artemis. Morning Hope." They said in unison.

"Morning, girls" Hope said with a fake smile. Artemis replied with more enthusiasm.

"More like despair" whispered Lizzie as they walked away, laughing with her words. The girls continued their exchange, with Landon and Artemis watching it unfold. That was until Dr. Saltzman interrupted them.

"So, let's get started." He said, motioning towards the open doors of the boarding school. Alaric asked Landon some basic questions as the group walked through the school, towards Alaric's office.

As soon as the quartet entered the office of Dr. Saltzman, he began his spiel about the supernatural world. Artemis didn't start paying attention until Hope brought herself into the conversation.

"I should get to class." Hope remarked, looking between the group, a slight smile creeping onto her face.

"No," Landon exclaimed, stopping Hope in her tracks, "No. Sorry. I don't mean to be a dick but I don't know you, I don't know you, and though the image of you two whammying a priest is still fresh, I need you here. Just tell me what all that was in the church last night?"

"What do you think it was?" Hope requested, taking a few steps towards Landon. The click of her shoes hitting the wooden floors could be heard by everyone in the room.

"Well, as best as I can reason, either I've lost my mind or werewolves are real." he replied. Alaric and Hope shared a knowing look while Artemis struggled to stifle a laugh. "Th-This is beyond insane," he spoke, he had more than just a hint of shock in voice, "How is this even possible?" He turned back to look at Alaric as Hope leaned against the desk.

"It's a long history," spoke the headmaster, " involving an ancient, vengeful witch, and a bloodline curse.We cover all that in Origins of the Species, grade six"

"In sixth grade at my school, we learned the state capitals." Artemis could still hear how in shock the seemingly human boy was. Hope laughed.

"We teach that, too"

"I have some questions," began Alaric, shifting in his seat, "about Rafael."

"About what?" questioned Landon.

"Well, let's start with who he killed recently." Landon was in even more shock.

"Why would you ask me that?" demanded Landon.

"The werewolf gene lies dormant until the carrier takes a human life. If Rafael triggered his curse, it's because he killed someone. And we don't accept coldblooded killers into our program." explain Alaric.

"He's not a killer." insisted Landon, over and over again.

"Well I know a little bit about his background. Neglectful birth parents. Orphaned in adolescence. Six foster homes in seven years. Prone to fits of anger." listed Alaric.

"Yeah, you could just as easily be reading my file- that's what it's like out there for people like him and me."

"Landon, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but we're only trying to help. I've been here since I was seven. Artemis has been here since she was 10. This is a safe place for people like Rafael. It's a home"

"But, if we take him in, we need to make sure that he is not a threat." Spoke Alaric. He turned to Artemis, and he gave her a look that seemed like he was asking for help. No. He seemed to be pleading for help.

"Look, Landon, is it? You need to know something. What Rafael did? It might be nothing compared to what I did, but we're can't know until you tell us. I killed someone my sister hit with her car so she wouldn't trigger her curse." Artemis paused to take a deep breath. "This place not only helped me control my magic, but it helped me control the anger and distress I had after I first turned." She let out, quite calmly.

" His girlfriend, Cassie. Last month, he was driving, there was a storm, he took a turn too fast. And then he started acting out. At first I thought it was just grief. And then maybe, maybe drugs or something. And then he threw a 200-pound lawnmower 50 feet across the yard." he forced out. "That was when our foster parents called in the priest. I guess they thought he was possessed by the devil." Landon seemed angry. It seemed almost as if the anger could be seen radiating off of him.

"All of that is uh, consistent with a newly triggered wolf." Alaric closed the file he had previously been reading. "It's normal. Thank you for that, Landon" He said. Artemis decided it would be best for her to step out for the compelling, she never really liked it. She honestly thought it was unfair that the vamps get mind control powers and the witches and werewolves don't. As she opened the door and stepped out of the headmaster's office, Landon could see her stepping out and turning to someone, someone who was just right out of view.

"They're ready for you inside, babe." she said, patting MG twice on the shoulder. She allowed time for him to walk in before shutting the door, and with that she walked away to find her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis was late for training, like really late. As she ran towards practice, she put on her gloves.

"Hey Hope, Dr. Saltzman, sorry I'm late. I was talking to Athena." Artemis could see that Dr. Saltzman had Hope held with her arms behind her back.

"It's okay, you're on Hope's team for today."

"Good to know, but you should be careful," before the older man could even question her statement, Artemis and Hope both knew the exact thing to say, " Dimiterre." Alaric spun in the air, landing on his back, Hope did a backflip and pinned him down, holding a hand on his chest. Artemis simply walked over and stood next to them.

"Cheaters" was all he said, chuckling and struggling to breathe.

"You should really let a vampire start doing my training" said Hope.

"Yeah, Dr. Saltzman, you're getting a little old for us to break your human bones." Artemis spoke, continuing what Hope was saying.

"How dare you?" he said. He held up his hand, waiting for Hope to put hers in his, and to help him up. She did. "You and Landon, have a thing or something?" Hope tensed up at the mention of Landon. Artemis only decided to keep an open ear, she was quite interested in what Hope was going to say in reply.

"I don't have things." Hope sharply states. Alaric only gives her an exasperated look, Hope never liked to open up.

"Yes, I'm well aware of your quest to avoid all emotional intimacy. There was obviously something.." Hope stayed quiet. They all continued their practice.

"Mr. Saltzman, leave her alone, she doesn't want to talk" Artemis said, she was trying to release stress, not create more.

"I liked him." Hope huffed. "He was normal." Alaric stopped one of her punches, holding her fist in his hand.

"Well, let's keep it that way. We survive here because we follow the rules. We can't get sloppy about it." Hope shot a defensive look towards him.

"You know what? You guys seem to have some stuff you need to talk out. I'm gonna call it quits. Have fun!" Spoke Artemis as she stepped off the training platform. The headmaster and the youngest Mikaelson seemed too deep in conversation to notice that she stepped out.

As she walked deeper into the woods, she ran into the brunette Saltzman twin, who seemed to be in a rush.

"Hey Josie-bear, everything okay?"

"Yeah Art, just need to find my dad." She spoke, avoiding eye contact with Artemis.

"Okay, I'll probably be in my room if you need to talk. See you at the party?" She softened the look in her eyes. She could feel that something was off.

"I don't know, but I really have to go." And with that, Josie Saltzman ran off.

//

While getting ready for the party, Artemis decided to wear something that fit into the school uniform. She thought, maybe if she stayed in uniform, she could pretend she was just walking around the woods, to avoid detention of course. She wore a white button up under her yellow sweater, with the salvatore crest of course, a navy blue skirt, tights, and her lucky pair of heeled combat boots. She could feel MG slipping away from her so she just had to look cute.

Once she was done getting ready, she started on her way to the old mill. She was looking forward to being able to release her stress, without putting anyone in harm's way. She was a bit bummed that Hope wasn't going, however. Unbeknownst to her, her efforts to get closer to MG again would soon prove futile over the course of the night.

//

As Artemis walked through the woods, towards MG, she could hear him explaining the Blade trilogy. The two boys with him seemed confused, so he walked away from them, where he ran in to the Lovelace girl.

"Hey Greasley, you seemed very excited explaining that trilogy, you wanna talk about it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Not really" He mumbled, walking away. Artemis just huffed in response, loud enough to make sure he would hear. She was annoyed, she wasn't the party type of girl, she was doing this for him, but no matter what she did, it wasn't enough. She could understand, they were just distractions for each other, they loved each other, sure, but they weren't in love. At least, not like she wished she could be.

The annoyed hybrid started walking around, not sure of what to do, Josie seemed well occupied with the annoying new werewolf, Lizzie was off with her father doing a makeshift therapy session, and Hope was most likely somewhere flirting with the repulsive boy who had a chia pet as hair.

After what seemed like forever, she headed back to her room, where she just layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating about if she should come clean about her feelings for Hope, at least to someone. Before she could go to deep into the Hope spiral, as she calls it, someone opened her door, she sat up to see Josie, peeking her head in.

"Hey Artemis, you want to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat?" asked the younger girl.

"Thank you Josie, but I really don't feel like doing anything right now." she huffed, reaching for her blanket ready to roll herself up and cry herself to sleep. 

"Come on, we can bake brownies, or steal some ice cream!" the older girl stopped her actions and stood up.

//

As the girls walked into the kitchen they saw something they didn't expect. MG and Penelope getting, kinky? His fangs were about to come in contact with her neck.

"Mg?!" "Desgraciado" Josie and Artemis spoke at the same time, both with a dissapointed tone in their voices. Both girls turned around and ran out. It took a moment for MG to register what had happened before he vampire sped over to Artemis, grabbing onto her arm, keeping her from being able to run away. She snapped her head around, showing him her yellow eyes.

"You do not want to try me right now MG, a werewolf bite is very painful to your kind."

"Artemis it, it wasn't what it looked like. I- I-"

"Were you going to say that you don't have a girlfriend anymore? Because, you don't. And fyi, have fun with the devil spawn, I'd love to see how long that last. Ooh! Maybe you can finally tell Lizzie Saltzman that you were just using me because you're actually in love with her? See if I fucking care! You- You 개새!" (son of a bitch) she let out. She was furious, was MG partially a distraction for her? Kind of. But she did love him, she truly did, and she would never do what he did to her to him.

"Artemis I'm sorry"

" Sorry doesn't fucking cut it now MG" He stepped towards her. She lifted her hand and said,

"Motus" he flew back and she booked it.


	4. Chapter 4

After last night, she crashed in her room, she didn't even turn to look at the door when her roommate, Alyssa Chang, came into their room.

Artemis was now sitting next to Lizzie in the assembly hall. She looked around and saw Hope sitting next to MG, how ironic, she thought, that the girl she was falling for was next to the guy who broke her heart. She turned back to face their headmaster right as he started his speech.

"For ten years, we've gone undetected. Protecting you, protecting our secret, has been our singular mission. Tonight, I need your help to find Landon Kirby..." Alaric paused, " before he exposes us all." The student body erupted, everyone beginning to discuss how that was possible and what that meant for them. Artemis turned to face Lizzie and Josie with a shocked expression on her face. She had a feeling about this. A feeling that it was just the beginning.

//

As Artemis sat on her bed reading a book, she heard a knock. She waved her hand, opening the door, without even looking up from her book to see who it was.

"I need your help." Hope spoke. Those four words definitely were enough for Artemis to put her book down, without even bookmarking it.

"Tell me Mikaelson, and maybe I'll help you." the Cuetlachtli girl said, trying to hide a smile. If Artemis was being honest, she was glad Hope had gone to her for help.

"This stuff with Landon is my fault. I can fix it. I know how to track him, but it involves dark magic..." she trailed off.

"As thrilling as that sounds, we're not supposed to do dark magic." replied Artemis, as much as she wanted to help Hope, she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Says the girl who just threw her boyfriend into a building." Artemis's eyes widened at the statement.

"Ex-boyfriend, and was that blackmail Mikaelson?" she raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was surprised that Hope was still trying to convince her, she didn't go to anyone else.

"No, I'm just looking for a kindred spirit in revenge." she smiled.

"Okay, but we're doing this in your room, if Alyssa Chang catches us she'll never shut up about it."

//

Hope, Alaric, and Artemis went to meet Matt Donovan by route 29. They were all shocked when they saw the bus.

"Oh my god, Landon Kirby did that?" Artemis said. Hope elbowed her in the ribs. Artemis did the same back.

"Called in a favor with a buddy at State Patrol, asked him to lockdown the scene until we got here. Local PD thinks it's a chemical spill." Hope and Alaric looked horrified, Artemis kept a calm face, inside, she was terrified how the gangly boy could cause such destruction.

"What's the actual story?" asked Alaric. Matt's face was hard to read, well at least for Artemis.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out." said the Sheriff. Alaric nodded.

"All right. Thanks Sheriff." Alaric, Hope, and Artemis headed towards the bus.

Every person on the bus had been burned to a crisp. They were almost burnt beyond recognition. The bodies resembled mummies. The only body that wasn't present, was the one of Landon Kirby.

//

"Artemis stop doing your makeup, we're going after Landon" Hope said as she walked into Artemis and Alyssa's room. Artemis set down her eyeliner.

"I can't. It's game day and I wanna be there when Lizzie goes all Santana Lopez on Dana." Artemis replied.

"Come on, it was just a full moon, we could use your strength, I could use your strength." Hope sighed. Of course she had to bring up the Celestial Coven and the strength they gained from the moon.

"I have to be here for the school hope, the team needs their running back. Anyways you're strong enough on your own. You don't need me. You'll be fine without me for one day." she picked up her eyeliner and continued.

//

"All right guys, let's have a good, clean, entirely uneventful game." said Dorian, emphasizing the last couple of words, looking at Lizzie, Josie, and Artemis.

"Like we do every year when we beat your asses down." said Connor. Artemis simply rolled her eyes, turned to Josie and mumbled something about white cis-het men. Connor trailed on mocking the Stallions.

"Not exactly the spirit Connor." replied Dorian, shutting him down. The referee pulled out a coin to decide who would get the ball first. "All right, call in the air"

"Tails never fails." said Dana, giving Lizzie a look. Once the coin fell to the ground the all looked to find that coin was in fact tails side up.

"Guess not." replied Dorian. Connor and Dana low-five each other. At this point Artemis got annoyed and decided to no longer listen to the banter.

//

The Stallions and the Timberwolves are standing in two separate lines to shake hands to show good sportsmanship. Josie is about to about to pass Dana when she turns to kindly address her,

"Good game." she said. Dana gave her a look, hatred obvious in her eyes.

"Suck it, loser." replied Dana. Lizzie, being Lizzie, couldn't just let the comment slide.

"Not now, Dana!" exclaimed the blonde, punching Dana in the process. Kaleb tried to hold Lizzie back while Josie tried to stop Dana. Artemis took the opportunity to knock Connor to the ground, he was being a dick the entire game, not that he was acting any different than usual. Dana punched Lizzie back. Everyone in the stands came running towards the field, basically starting a riot.

//

The next morning all the upper-level witches were in a spell casting class led by Dorian. All of the witches sat in a circle, where they began to hold hands as Dorian spoke,

"All right, gather together", he stepped out of the circle before he continued, "Chain spells are about fluid movement of energy from witch to witch." As he looked around to circle he realized a witch was missing. "Where's Penelope Park?" Lizzie smirks before replying to the librarian.

"Um, lady cramps, Mr. Williams." Dorian only rolled his eyes before continuing with the lesson.

"Sorry I asked. A disharmonious group makes for an uneven flow." a couple students laugh at the unintentional pun, causing Dorian to only become more annoyed. "Okay..." Before he had a chance to continue his lecture, a piece of parchment appeared above their heads before falling into Dorians hands. Josie sees the writing on the page and realizes its a summons to her father's office.

"Uh-oh. Who's in trouble with the headmaster?" Hope, who seemed annoyed, rolls her eyes and gives Lizzie a look.

"I still stand that I tripped and fell on Connor" a couple students laughed at her comment. Dorian opened the note and read it aloud.

"Artemis Cuetlachtli, Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman," Dorian turns to look at Hope in the eyes, indicating that she, too, is being summoned. "And baby makes four. Off you go." The four witches share confused and confused looks before getting up to leave.


End file.
